


[Podfic] And the answer is…

by MistbornHero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, SkyGem Retirement Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is adorable, but also one of the most mature people in their class. Yuuri Katsuki is in her study group, which definitely saved her ass on the midterm. Yuuri Katsuki is…wait, who is he!?Written by nessiesaur
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] And the answer is…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And the answer is…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237301) by [nessiesaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessiesaur/pseuds/nessiesaur). 



> This was recorded as a treat for MelancholyMorningstar for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:13:19 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (10 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/yoi-and-the-answer-is)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zuapt2nn4rs5t6d/YOI-And%20The%20Answer%20Is.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QCMA72iSdNn9g4v8B7ep1s6AVwov-pUI/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _And the answer is…_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237301)
  * **Author:**[nessiesaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessiesaur)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
